Media gateways switch packets for IP to IP (IP-IP) and IP to TDM calls. One of the most expensive resources in a media gateway is digital signal processors (DSPs). DSPs are needed for calls that require special processing, such as transcoding or feature activation. In a media gateway architecture where DSP resources are shared among all calls, it is desirable to intelligently allocate DSP resources to increase the switching capacity of a media gateway. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for intelligent optimization of DSP resource utilization in a media gateway.